


Recovery takes time

by phinnium



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brace yourselves, Hurt Peter Parker, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Post-Avengers (2012), Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, avengers appear at some point, it gets intense pretty quick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnium/pseuds/phinnium
Summary: Landing on a spot of ground that hadn't yet been swallowed up by the bright orange element, Peter attempted to gather his surroundings. Water stung the corners of his eyes, blurring the spider-boy's vision slightly, but not enough to stop him from spotting the staircase encased in the smoke. He knew where he was going, he just had to get there. Fast.





	1. Anything can be destroyed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyBodyIsReady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBodyIsReady/gifts), [alicehasnolife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicehasnolife/gifts).



> So I must admit, I haven't exactly planned this out, so we're just gonna see where it goes. But, considering this is my first fanfic, so far, I think it's pretty good. A bit of a mess, but a good mess.  
> Massive thanks to MyBodyIsReady for proof reading.

Flames rose higher and higher as Peter swung tactically through them, the building crumbling around him.  
"Kid, you need to get out of there. That building isn't gonna last."  
"Karen, shut off the connection."  
As Tony's voice disappeared from his ears, the teen realised just how loud the crackling flames were. His suit was no longer protecting him from the heat of the fire, and the full force of it was blazing against his small, nimble body. Landing on a spot of ground that hadn't yet been swallowed up by the bright orange element, Peter attempted to gather his surroundings. Water stung the corners of his eyes, blurring the spider-boy's vision slightly, but not enough to stop him from spotting the staircase encased in the smoke. He knew where he was going, he just had to get there. Leaping up the stairs, he only just took in what it said on the door of the corridor he was entering. Floor 5. Nearly there. Just one more corner and- there. The boy wasted no time in hauling the door off of its hinges, slamming it into the wall opposite its original positioning.  
"May!" He hollered. His sudden coughing fit indicated that he needed to get out of there: fast. But there was no way in hell he was leaving without May. "Aunt May?" He sputtered again, a sudden light-headed feeling forcing him to seek refuge in leaning against a nearby wall. Stopping for only a second, Spider-Man continued his frantic scan of what once was his home. Finally reaching his Aunts bedroom, he called again, walking around the bed. He almost gasped when the sight of his beloved Aunt May, collapsed on the floor appeared before him. Though time was slim. He turned the taller woman over and hefted her into his arms. Ceiling creaking above him, he knew his next move would have to be a quick one. In that moment, he was incredibly thankful that the window next to him was located along the back of the building, far away from where any crowds might have gathered. He took a few steps back, repositioning the dead weight in his arms, before charging at the glass, leaping feet first through the air.  
Shards flew through the air around him. It was only a few seconds before he collided with the concrete roof of the next building, and it seemed that was not enough time for Peter to right himself. He landed hard on his back, losing his grip on May before rolling a few feet.  
By this point, his head was spinning. Though, it only took a few seconds for a hand to appear on his back, and another on his front, lifting him into an upright position.  
"Kid? Kid, can you hear me?" Mr Stark.  
Peter's voice was hoarse, "where's May?" He sat himself up a little more with the help of the Iron man kneeling next to him. May was a small distance in front of him. Peter pushed himself off of the ground, only just managing to stand before falling to his knees at his Aunts' side.  
"Pete, don't-"  
He pressed two of his fingers against his older relatives' neck, in an attempt to feel for a pulse.  
Nothing.  
No, she couldn't-  
He leant forward and put his ear to the side of her face. Nothing.  
"No."  
"Peter-"  
"No!"  
The boy grabbed the woman's shoulders and shook her lifeless body, as a river of tears began to spill across his cheeks.  
"Peter stop!" Tony tugged Peter away from her body as gently as he could, wrapping his arms around the teens' torso as the younger one fought against his grasp. He continued to fight for a few moments before finally giving up and letting Stark place him on the ground, kneeling close behind the boy. The pair sat, quiet and still for a few moments before the silence was broken.  
"Peter?"  
He continued to stare at her body, like a deer caught in headlights. Tony rested his hand on the last remaining Parker's shoulder, as softly as he could so as to not scare the young super hero. "Hey-" his sentence was cut short by Peter throwing himself into his arms, a whole new stream of tears flowing down his face. He buried his face into Tony's shoulder, as the Iron man let his nano-suit disappear from his body. The boy chose to not try and speak, he only cried, clinging to his father-figure as he did so, two strong hands gripping his back, keeping him upright. He ignored the physical pain wracking through his body; the burns across his skin, his smoke filled lungs.  
He blocked out the sirens. Blocked out the roaring flames. Blocked out the cries of people from the street.  
May was gone. And Peter was alone.


	2. A little clean up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep was a foreign concept to Peter. He had been staying with Mr Stark for a couple weeks now, and had been missing school. Of course ever faithful Ned had been to visit a few times, and even MJ showed up every so often. Even so, the heavy burden of recent events still followed him everywhere, lurking around every corner, in every shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to MyBodyIsReady for proof reading.

Sleep was a foreign concept to Peter. He had been staying with Mr Stark for a couple weeks now, and had been missing school. Of course ever faithful Ned had been to visit a few times, and even MJ showed up every so often. Even so, the heavy burden of recent events still followed him everywhere, lurking around every corner, in every shadow.  
The image of May's still body was burned into his mind, and it haunted him each time he dared let his eyes slipped closed. One might even say he had developed a phobia of sleep. Not quite insomnia. The counsellor Tony had insisted Peter talk to said it was something along the lines of semiphobia? Somniphobia? He wasn't sure. But now he had to take medication for it every evening. He wasn't entirely sure what it was supposed to do, 'cause it certainly wasn't giving off any effects. Or maybe it was, but Peter was just numb to the feeling.  
He missed his Aunt May. He didn't want counselling, he didn't want to have to take meds. He just wanted a hug from his beloved aunt.  
May had done more for Peter than anyone had ever done for him. And he couldn't repay that. Guilt plagued his mind like a curse, telling him it was his fault she was gone. If he had just gotten there in time, if he hadn't of been so weak, she wouldn't be dead. She'd be right beside this scared teenager, holding him close as she whispered words of comfort into his ear, her hands combing through his knotted hair.

Yet alas, there he was. Alone in Tony Starks' gargantuan dining room, eyes fixed on the wall as thoughts ran throughout his head.  
"Hey, Pete?"  
Jumping at the sudden voice, he lifted his head to face the man in front of him, his hand waving a few centimetres from the younger one's face. "You there?"  
Peter smiled slightly, "You need something?"  
Tony straightened his stance, "Yeah, I could use a hand in the lab, and I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of, I don't know; a genius, super strong, totally-not-busy-with-anything teen? I can't seem to find one anywhere."  
Peter laughed as he began to stand, "I'm not sure," he smirked, "that definition doesn't seem to fit anyone within this building."  
The taller man took a step backwards, a quizzical look across his face, "Huh. I could've sworn there was someone like that in here. I think his name was Paul? Pierre?"  
"Pierre?"  
"What? It's a name. It's french."  
"Yeah but, Pierre? Really?"  
Tony raised an eyebrow, "now, that's just insulting to people with the name Pierre. Which is a fantastic name. For the record."  
Peter laughed. It was partly forced, partly true. "What did you need help with, Mr Stark?" His tone lowered as he reached the end of his sentence.  
Peter reached Stark's side and continued to walk just ahead of Tony, in the direction of said lab, attempting to coax the older of the pair to walk alongside him. Tony picked up his pace slightly, reaching the teen's side, and slowed once more as they continued their conversation.  
"Just a few things, mainly repairs and cleaning of suits, he paused for a moment, "speaking of cleaning though, you could help me out with tidying up the lab a little."  
Peter scowled, "Come on man, it's your lab. Surely you should be doing that. Besides, doesn't F.R.I.D.A.Y have some sort of setting that cleans automatically?"  
"Negetive, Peter. I am an interface hyper-intelligent computer system, not a maid."  
Peter turned around, pointing to now where in particular, "I do not need your input, F.R.I.D.A.Y."  
The young hero spun himself back around to walk beside his mentor, only to find a very smug look on his face. Peter huffed, "and you can wipe that shit-eating grin off your face."  
Tony raised his hands defensively, "woah, language."  
Continuing to walk, the teenager crossed his arms in a very stereotypical fashion, "you know, telling me that that was an inside joke between you and the other Avengers, and then using it non-stop with me, doesn't really make it that effective."  
"Yeah, I'm aware," he deadpanned, "that does not stop me from using it."  
Peter smiled, choosing not to reply in replacement for silence. It had been a few days since the boy had done something productive, so he thought it might have been a valid decision to assist in the lab, if only for a brief amount of time. Although, as the pair reached the laboratory, it came to Peter's attention that he would most likely regret his recent choices.

The lab was an absolute wreck. Peter stood at the door of the room staring inside, dumbfounded. He was aware that there were supposed to be a fair few desks in various places around the lab, though it was hard to believe it, as most of them were buried under unfinished inventions, scrap metal or paper. Only one desk was even vaguely visible, and that was the direction Stark just so happened to be heading for. The older of the two turned around when he reached his present workspace, expecting Peter to have followed close behind him. He didn't expect him to still be stood in the doorway, his gaze drifting about the room like a butterfly.  
"Well, come on then," he called, "welcome to my humble abode. Come on in, put your feet up. Don't put your feet up that's not a good idea. Half of the stuff in here is incredibly unstable."  
Taking a few steps into the laboratory, Peter simply replied with an affirmative sound, his eyes still flitting about the large room.  
Tony faced the young Parker, his sudden change in behaviour not going unnoticed, "you alright, kid?"  
Peter was quickly brought back to reality, away from all of the dark corners, and areas of the room he couldn't see. He put his hands in his jean pockets, quickly feeling through his trouser leg that his hands had become rather clammy and damp. "Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," he didn't give Tony time to reply, "what was it you wanted me to do again?"  
Stark ignored his question, "are you sure you're alright, bud? You don't look so good all of a sudden."  
Peter decided that lying wasn't going to get him anywhere. Besides, his counsellor had told him that opening up would take him one step closer to moving on. Sure, it only happened a couple weeks ago, but Peter just wanted things to go at least a little bit back to the way they were.  
He sighed. "It's just this room. All of the dark areas and piles of stuff are putting me on edge, I guess." He chuckled softly. He had come so far as Spider-man, he didn't expect to be scared of shadows again.  
Peter lifted his gaze to meet Tony's, assuming his expression would be one of pity or disappointment, but it was neither. It was a face of pure compassion and empathy. Stark was aware of how it felt to lose people at a young age, of course, that age wasn't quite as young as Peter's, but he could still relate.  
"We don't have to clean the lab if you don't want to. You know, having a maid protocol in F.R.I.D.A.Y's system might not be a terrible idea," he smiled.  
Peter stared at him for a moment, not used to experiencing Mr Stark be quite so warm-hearted. Peter returned his smile.  
"I don't consent to this alteration, Sir."  
"Well that's too bad, F.R.I.D.A.Y."  
Peter then began to laugh, for the first time in two weeks, a real, joyful laugh. Stark grinned fondly at the youth in front of him, before speaking up, "wanna go get some icecream? Maybe we can convince Ben and Jerry's to make a Spider-man flavour at the same time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In future, these chapters mostly likely will take a lot more time to come out than this one did. Just a notice.
> 
> Thank you for reading, any ideas for improvement are warmly welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt to write. I'm not sorry though.  
> Ideas for improvement are welcomed and appreciated though.  
> Again, thanks to MyBodyIsReady for proof reading.


End file.
